Orignal Ways To Piss Off Sasuke
by sugarandpepperz
Summary: Spurrrr of the moment Pissies. Have fun!
1. Number One!

HAHAHA! Bored. No, I'm not putting anything on hold, just something to do while I wait for reviews. Hope you like it!!

These are totally mine and you can't use them unless you ask!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own these piss-off tricks!

XxXxXxXxX

How To Piss Off Sasuke

1. Get the oozing pens to attack him.

An emo, dark brown and blue haired girl ducked behind a tree. Her light blue eyes darted across the street where a chicken haired boy was walking.

"Sshhhhhcccgg! Evil-Bow to Beatles Freak. Do you come in, Beatles Freak?"

"Sshhhhcccggg! I hear ya loud and clear, Pissy Pants-" another girl stared at the boy and shook her head, disturbing her spikey purple hair.

"Sshhhhcccgggg! Stick to the code names, woman!"

"Sshhhhhcccgg! Whatever! Let's just do it!"

"Sssshhhhhhcccgg! Over and out!" The brown-blue girl turned off her walkie-talkie and looked behind her where the short haired girl was sitting, two feet away.

"Jen, are you doodling on your shoes again?"

"Maybe..."

"Let's go!" She seized her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Fine, Miss Jakie." The krept along the street, eyes on their target. When they got close enough, Jakie pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"Ready, Jenny?" Said girl nodded.

"1. . .2. . .3!" Jakie threw the pen on the ground in front of Sasuke and they both dived for a bush.

Sasuke her a _clack_ as a small black pen landed at his feet. He stared at it, a black brow raised. Suddenly, the pen jumped up and screamed at him.

"Boy! You better not slouch like that! Why, if you were in the army you would be srubbing bathroom floors with your own tooth brush!" It yelled in a southern accent. He saluted, then pointed his inky head at Sasuke. A gallon of ink shot at his face, shirt and pants.

"Uhhh..." The pen saluted again and hopped away.

"How was the mission, General Ball Point?" Jenny asked, sauting. He saluted back.

"Mission a sucsess!"

"A job well done, General." Jakie said with a nod.

"You two did this?" They turned with a gasp to find a very inky Sasuke. He also looked a _little _pissed.

"I have no regrets!" Jakie yelled, then pulled Jenny after her, running down the streets of Konoha. Sasuke growled. (a/n: LIKE A DOG! YAY! Inu-Sasuke-kun!!)

He had a feeling it wasn't wasn't the last time he would see them...

XxXxXxXxX

Hah! Yeah, I know it's lame. Give me feed back! SPurrrrrr of the moment!

-Pepperz


	2. Number Two!

HAHA! Three already! I love you guys!!! -hands out brownies-

XxXxXxXxX

How To Piss Off Sasuke

2. Switch his bath products with _other_ products. . .

Sasuke stepped (NAKED!) into the shower, letting the steaming water relax his shoulders. He reached for the shampoo bottle, opened the cap, s q u e e z e d . . . . and out came...

"Chocolate icing?" He said, starring at the sticky brown glop of goo in his hand. He washed off his hand, then reached for the conditioner. (yes, I KNOW he uses conditioner...i swear he does) Again, s q u e e z e d. . . .

"What the hell? Yogart(sp?)?!" He flung his hand, sending the strawberry glop down the drain. Tense and pissed again, he turned off the water, wrapped a towle around his waist and stepped out. He shook his head, drying his raven locks (a/n: o.0? omg. how does he do that?) and reach out for a small container of hair gell. He scooped some up in his hand, fiddled around with his chicken butt hair and got dressed. Once he stepped outside, he knew something wasn't right.

Everyone was starring. Well, yeah, the girls always starred, but _every one _was starring.

"Uh..." He turned to look at his reflection in a puddle to find that his hair was...

"What the K!!! WHY IS MY HAIR PINK!?!?!"

"Ohhh, don't worry! It'll was out in about a month or so!" A happy voice said. He turned to face the two girls from yesterday.

"Yeah, and we wanted you to match Sakura!!" The short haired one said.

"You got _owned_, Sas-GAY!" The emo one screamed the last part at the top of her lungs. The guys laughed and the girls fainted. He turned back to the girls, ready to scream, when all that was there was note.

_Can't wait for our next incounter!_

_- Sugar and Pepperz_

He glared. This was not good...

XxXxXxXxX

WO! haha. Fun. Hope you liked it! More reviews like that and I'll update even FASTER! -whooshing sounds- BYE!

-Pepperz


End file.
